


Back to normal

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: ep 3x02 made us look like clowns so here's some prompts to forget it [5]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, gilbert and anne argue a little, i'm interested to see how him losing his fathers things are going to affect gilbert, prompt, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne wants to try and make things right with Gilbert after she was rude to him on the train.//prompt:shirbert + Anne coming to his house to try and get back to normal and learning about John's room / them comforting each other over their families





	Back to normal

Gilbert had been acting weird the past few days since their trip to Charlottetown. He seemed troubled, a lot more serious and stern than the usual light-hearted air he had about him.

At the end of the day, he would hurriedly pack away his things, not even bothering to look in her direction before he left.

All she could think of was how she had snapped at him. He’d said it was “fine” but it didn’t seem fine. It had been uncalled for, but she had been nervous and didn’t mean to snap at him. Maybe if she could explain to him, he’d understand. Lately they’d been quite friendly, and she’d hate to lose a friend.

Anne offered to take over some baked goods to Mary, but secretly she was formulating her speech to give to Gilbert. How she was sorry and she hoped they were still friends.

But when she knocked on the door, Gilbert was the one to answer throwing her off. She had hoped it would be Mary, and then she could build up to seeing Gilbert.

He furrowed his brows, clearly not excited to see her. “Can I help you?”

She had been so busy trying to work out why he was looking at her like that that she hadn’t noticed she’d been staring. “Uh, I brought over these for Mary. And Bash, and you.” She quickly added.

He took the basket slowly, “Thanks.”

After she didn’t immediately leave, he gave in and offered her tea. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes please. I actually needed to talk to you.”

He stepped aside and allowed her to enter. As she did so, she noticed the first door on the left had been left open. She hadn’t meant to spy, but inside it looked like the room had been emptied in a hurry. Gilbert saw where she was looking and quickly shut the door.

“Was that your dad’s room?”

He nodded.

“What happened in there? Were you clearing his stuff out?”

“Not me.” He said bitterly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

She nodded, but added, “You know you can always talk to me, right? I know I haven’t exactly been a good friend lately but there was a reason. You see I was just nervous about my journey, and I know that’s no excuse for why I acted rude to you. I’m sorry. Maybe things can go back to normal now?”

“Back to normal?” There was an unfamiliar coldness in his eyes. “You’ve proven time and time again you don’t need me around.”

“I wasn’t…I do. You’re my friend, Gilbert. I’m sorry I haven’t acted like it but there are things going on in my life.”

“You’re not the only one with problems.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She folded her arms indignantly. How dare he. All she wanted was to apologise. She thought they’d grown passed this, but once again they were back to where they started: arguing.

“It doesn’t matter.” His voice was harsh, so un-Gilbert.

“Then you can tell me!” She raised her voice slightly, annoyed that he was being so evasive when she was just trying to help.

“My dad’s things were stolen!” He shouted, staring intensely at her. “Is that what you wanted to know?”

She shrunk back, a horrible feeling in her gut. “Gilbert… I’m so sorry, I…” but she didn’t know what else to say. There was nothing to really make it better.

“His pocket watch…his medal from the war…” Gilbert’s face had softened, but not to that usual look he gave Anne. It made his face look so young but so old at the same time. Tired and vulnerable, but almost as if he’d lost all hope. “The last things I had of him, just gone. Even my mother’s ring. It was supposed to be mine one day when…”

He trailed off, looking into Anne’s eyes. She felt her heart aching for him. Her secret mission to find her family had made her act out, but she realised that Gilbert’s own troubles were causing him stress too. Maybe they should have spoken to each other sooner, instead of allowing this coldness to build once more between them.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. He froze for a second, before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well, hiding his head against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m even worse a friend than I thought. I shouldn’t have just assumed…” she said softly, still hugging him. They’d never hugged before, but it was nice. Comforting. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you either.” He seemed much calmer now. “Maybe I’m not so good as friend either.”

They laughed a little, before Anne finally pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Can we promise to tell each other what’s bothering us from now on to avoid all this… uneasiness?”

He nodded, that smile returning to his face. “I’d like that.”

“Maybe I can start by telling you why I’m going to Charlottetown?”

Anne was happy things seemed to be getting back to normal, whatever that meant. He took her towards the kitchen and they spent the afternoon discussing Anne’s journey and Gilbert explaining what had happened with Elijah. He didn’t bring up Miss Rose, but something inside him told him it wasn’t the right time. Not until he figured out his own heart. 


End file.
